It is well known that some acoustic stringed instruments have a more pleasing sound as they age. This invention is a method to produce remarkable tonal and volume improvements that can take years or decades to develop if they can naturally develop at all. The process by which sound from some acoustic stringed instruments improvers with playing is known variously as breaking in, aging and/or conditioning. New or little-used instruments are characterized by tones and volume that lack sustaining power, depth, volume and clarity of well-used and/or aged instruments. Although not wishing to be bound by any theory, sound may improve as an instrument is played due to the sustained transmission of vibrations from the instrument's strings to the wooden sounding board of the instrument and the effects of these vibrations on the structure and mechanical characteristics of the wood and the instrument finish.
There is a need for an effective apparatus and method for treating an acoustic instrument to impart aged properties.